harry potter and the game of love
by IfIFallDown
Summary: Harry tries three girls at the same time then realizes that he loves a complete different girl... I'll sort reviewers into houses and i'll give 50 house points to each reviewer. RR PLEASE
1. Chpt 1: The First

Disclaimer: not mine except the plot

Harry Potter and the Game of Love 

Rating PG-13 (but just barely)

Couples: Harry/Ginny, Harry/Cho, Harry/Lavender

Summary: Harry Potter is trapped in the middle of three girls, three worlds, three secrets. Two girls know about the others. Harry hopes he'll get away, but while all this confusion is going on who catches him but Draco Malfoy. As Harry's three love lives almost come to an end, he realizes the girl he really loves isn't even a girl he's dating…

**Chapter 1.** **The First**

_Harry. Harry! HARRY! Harry you need to wake up. _

"Huh?"

"Harry you need to wake up. Those recliners are killer on your neck in the morning," said Lavender Brown

"And you would know how?" said the boy, very much Harry Potter.

"I've sat many nights here and woken up here the next morning."

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"Thinking… About how someone is just… Well, can I tell you Harry?" Lavender said.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Well… Someone I know is already dating and doting on somebody and I really, really love this person and they… I don't think they know that I'm waiting so patiently."

There was a look in Lavender's eyes as she said this. And as Harry bore into this look, he realized she was beautiful. _ I'm so sorry, Cho,_ he thought, as he got up from his chair, and walked towards Lavender. He unbelievably, undeniably, kissed her.

"Goodnight, Lavender."

"Goodnight."

Hermione walked through the courtyard on a bright, sunny Monday. Yes it was calm out there but it was hectic inside. Hermione thought back to her muggle day.

_"Just another manic Monday_

_Wish it were Sunday_

_That's my funday_

_Just another manic Monday"_

She loved 80's muggle music. She took a cd player out of her bag, which she had magically modified to work inside Hogwarts (with Dumbledore's help and permission). Cindy Crawford's voice filled the air, with the beautiful lyrics of "Time After Time". It felt so good to walk and be at peace with herself. She had made her decision; she was going to wizard college with Harry and Ron to be an Auror. But that wasn't for another year. She felt so good, and then suddenly, everything was black.

"Cho!" Harry called out to the beautiful girl. Her sleek black hair over those brown, almost black, loving eyes, filled with the same amount of warmth as Hagrid's, almost swept the boy who lived off his feet.

"Harry, hey!" Cho said. She seemed to glow with happiness. "So, about what we talked about… Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, and… I think we're both not ready," Harry stated firmly. He was ready, and so was Cho, but Harry couldn't live with the guilt of having kissed Lavender the night of pondering _the _decision.

"Oh… Ok then," Cho responded, sounding a little less happy.

"Hi Harry."

"Umm… Hullo Lavender," Harry said a little guiltily, as Lavender walked by and flashed him the ultimate smile.

"Wow, she looks happy," Cho said, mock-accusingly.

"Dunno why," Harry replied.

"Sure…"

A/N: Ok this is only my second fanfic and people didn't like the other one because my friend (who was helping) made Harry gay. Or something like that. If you don't mind that stuff it's called No More Foes by SpriteHottie$$.

_Updated Later… Bye_

_-FastpitchinShortStop_


	2. Chpt 2: The second

Chapter 2: The Second 

"Harry, I've made my decision. Where's Ron? You both better hear this," said and anxious Hermione.

"Here I am, 'Mione," the redhead sang as he walked in.

"Ok, so… Harry, you've gotten accepted into Aurors of Columbia, British School of Criminal Control in Magix, The Ministries Criminal Magix Training, and Hogwarts Extended School: The Crime and Punishment. Ron, you've been accepted into Aurors of Columbia, The Ministries Criminal Magix, Hogwarts Extended, and Justice School.

"I myself have been accepted into The Ministries Criminal Magix, Aurors, and Criminal Control in Magix-," Hermione started.

"What about Hogwarts Extended?" Ron inquired.

"They felt I was overqualified," Hermione answered. "I've chosen to go to Criminal Magix, because training into the Ministry is the best job. And The Ministries Colleges are some of the most _prestigious_ colleges in the Wizarding world.

"Wow," Harry smiled. "Congratulations for you. I'll see you at school then. In college, I mean."

"So you're going to Crime Magix. to, then?"

"Sure am."

"So am I… I wanted to see where you two were going first," Ron confirmed.

"The Golden Trio… I wonder if the Crime Magix Unicorns can handle it," Hermione laughed. "To the Golden Trio!"

"The Golden Trio," Ron and Harry repeated.

"Hi Harry!" said and excited Lavender.

"Hey," Harry said, feelings of guilt washed away by her smile.

"The DA room, in 15 minutes," Lavender whispered in his ear.

"See you there."

"What was that about, Harry?" said Cho.

"Oh nothing. Lavender just told me something about Hermione that no one, except me and Ron and Ginny, is supposed to know," Harry lied.

"Oh. How does Lavender know?"

"She overheard, I guess. Hey I gotta go. Love you," Harry kissed her, and the wave of guilt came back.

"Bye," Cho said

"Bye." _I hope she doesn't know…_

As Harry walked towards the DA room, he remembered last year when Umbridge had caught the DA there. But even now the only people who knew about the room was former DA members and former members of the _Inquisitorial Squad_. He walked in and saw Lavender lying down on a couch. The guilt was once again washed away by her smile.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey Lav."

He lie on the couch next to her and she started to cozy into his arms. A T.V. appeared (thanks to the magic of the room) and they watched "Spells: The Merlin Story." After a while they started snogging. Before they realized it Lav was late for an extra help class.

Harry stayed, disappointed, in the DA room. Ginny walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey Harry," Ginny smiled. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching this movie."

"May I join you?"

"Sure."

Ginny sat down next to him and after the third boring movie she a had cozied herself into his arms in the same fashion as Lavender. And five movies later, Ginny looked up, and kissed Harry.

"Wow, umm, Ginny, what was that for?" Harry said, startled.

"Well, I've always wanted to… Please don't tell Cho. Or anybody. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid… I should go."

"No. Stay Ginny, I want you to."

"But you're in a relationship."

"Can you keep a secret?" Ginny smiled at Harry when he said that.

"Yes, I think I can," she replied and she cozied back into his arms and Harry started his second snogging session that day.

The morning after the two woke up in the DA room, on a bed. Both were, thankfully, almost fully clothed.

"What happened?" Ginny said.

"I don't know."

_Hey hope you like it so far. I'm hoping I get far with this story. Please R&R. _


	3. Chpt 3: Tell me

Chapter 3: Tell Me 

"Harry…What's wrong?" Lav asked him.

"Well… I don't know that I can tell you. I'm cheating on Cho with you and… And everything is so confusing. I'm in love with more people than I can handle and…" Harry said.

"Harry, I can fix that," Lav giggled, as she straddled him.

"No… Lav, I need you to stop… I need to go," He stood up, making Lavender notice his troubled face was creased with more than just guilt over her.

"Harry, am I the only girl? Other than… than Cho, I mean?" Lavender asked worriedly.

"Bye Lav," Harry said, without answering. But the look in his eyes was answer enough.

"Harry please tell me!" She grabbed his arm.

"I've got to go."

As he walked out of the room, Lavender sat on the couch and held still shaking. As soon as he left the room, she burst into tears. _Dammit I know he's cheating on Cho with me and I was fine with that. I should be fine with this…_

**In the Gryffindor Common Room**

"Harry, your homework better be done," Hermione said.

"Shove off."

"Where's Cho? Why are you so sad?" Ginny whispered into his ear.

"Just… I just am."

"Well, can I help?" Hermione said louder than Harry wanted her to.

"The DA room should be good."

"I'm there."

"Me too," Ginny said.

"No Ginny. Stay here," Harry pleaded. "Please. For me."

"Ok." Hermione left.

"Ginny, Cho's not the only one I'm cheating on."

"Umm… Ok?"

"When you came into the room of requirement the other day Lavender had just left." Harry said.

"Is Lav… Is Lav…" Ginny choked. _ Why am I choking up. I'm not even in a serious relationship with him_ she thought_. Its because you love him _said that naucious voice in the back of her mind. She sucked it up. "Is Lav another secret?"

In Herbology 

"We are going to study today old witch names for plants. Who can tell me what Baboon tears are?" Professor Sprout said.

Hermione instantly raised her hand. "Baboon Tears was a common name to witches for Dill Juice.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell my why these strange names were used?" Sprout quizzed.

Harry raised his hand. He surprisingly knew the answer. Even more surprisingly, so did Neville. Sprout called on Neville.

"Medival witches used animal names for plants to make them seem more disgusting. Instead of having a potion with fern you'd have a potion with skin of human."

"Neville! Good Job! That's amazing. Fifty points to Gryffindor," Sprout exclaimed.

"All right Neville," the Gryffindors cheered.

In the ROR 

"Harry, are you in here?" Lav said.

"Ya Lav. Hang on," Harry said.

"Well hurry up."

_We need a back door. _ Harry thought it and one appeared. Ginny left.

"Bye Harry," she whispered.

"Come in Lav."

"Hey, whats up? You look sad." Lav snuggled onto the couch next to him, looking sexier than ever.

"Not much sexy. You ready?" Harry smiled.

"Definitely."

And there Harry lost his virginity. When Lav finally stopped coaching him, and she said to just relax, Harry thought about a lot. First of all, Lav wasn't a virgin. She couldn't of been. Second, how could he do this to Ginny? How could he do this to Cho? This was completely not how Harry thought he was going to turn. What happened? Seemed like one moment he and Cho were going to make the commitment he just made to Lav, then he fell in love all over again with Lav. When Lav left, it seemed he held the heart of Ginny. Held three hearts. What ever happened to Harry to make him feel so good yet so god damned guilty?

**In the Gryffindor Common Room.**

Harry walked in, and as soon as Ron saw his face, he cracked a smile.

"Someone's not a virgin anymore," He cracked. "Wow Harry, you and Cho made a commitment?"

"Sorta like that."

Hermione was giving Harry a glowingly furious look.

"What is wrong with you," Harry said. Ron left the room. He supposedly had to pee.

Hermione stood up, walked over to Harry, and slapped him so fricken hard Harry was sure he'd never feel such immense pain again.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HERMIONE!" Harry yelled furiously.

"FOR GINNY! FOR LAVENDER! FOR CHO! HARRY YOU CAN"T GET AWAY WITH THIS! ITS NOT RIGHT! GODDAMN HARRY WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hermione yelled just as loud and furiously

"Oh shit. Hermione I don't know how it happened." Harry looked into her eyes and broke down and did something he;d never thought he'd do in public. He cried. Tears of pain from Hermione's slap. Tears of guilt. Tears of just plain pain. "Hermione I'm so sorry."

"You can fix this Harry. You can, you just need the guts," Hermione said.

_I have no fricken guts. No glory. I'm cheap. I ought to be hung. _

_There's one way to take care of this. And only my blood is spared._


	4. Chpt 4: Kill me Draco

**Chapter 4: Kill Me, Draco.**

On the lawn 

"Malfoy, wait up. Goyle, Crabbe, keep going," Harry shouted after the extremely handsome platinum blonde. _God I don't know if Malfoy will do me any favors._

"What do you want, Pothead?" Malfoy asked accusingly.

"I need a favor," Harry said.

"Dream on Potter," Malfoy sneered.

" No you'll like this one. It involves dark magic and everything," Harry said.

"Psh. I'm not getting expelled because of you," Malfoy laughed.

"Fine. Give me to your father and have your father give me to Voldemort."

Malfoy winced. "No." He started to walk away. Harry grabbed his arm.

"Please Draco," Harry pleaded.

"Since when do you call me Draco?" Malfoy asked, shocked. _ He must be in big trouble. _As Malfoy saw the look in Harry's eyes he began to melt. He had his own special soft spot for the boy. It was almost as if Draco had always wanted to be _friends _with Pothead. "Oh Merlin. Shit Harry what kind of trouble _are_ you in?"

"Umm. Well, I was dating Cho, and I still am, but-," Harry blurt out.

"I don't want to hear about your little pitiful love life," Draco sneered.

"No, you don't, ok. I'm with Cho and Lav and Ginny," Harry said quickly. "And I need to stop it. Draco I need you to-," Harry stopped.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Just FUCKING KILL ME DRACO!" Harry shouted.

**In the ROR.**

Ginny was sitting on a cloud crying. Below her was a view of that from a plane. Above were more cloud-chairs and the sun. The great thing about the room of requirement was that whatever you needed you got. Ginny needed to feel like she could get away. And this worked perfectly. She had brought her razor. It was some muggle contraption for the hair on her legs that the twins had given her for her eleventh birthday. But Ginny used a spell for that. She used the razor for another reason. She started taking it apart with occasional help from her wand. When she had successfully beaten a blade out of the damn contraption she started crying. And with each tear she got the blade closer to her wrist. She started to bleed, then fell back and cried herself to sleep.

On the lawn 

"What the hell?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Its not working. I can't do this anymore! One minute I was thinking about _the bond_with Cho the next I'm kissing Lavender. Then Ginny kisses me and I do the deed with Lav and-," Harry blurt out.

"Like I said I don't want to hear about your love life Potter," Draco said.

"Then kill me and get it over with."

"No fucking way Harry. I made a deal with myself. My father screwed up his own life. I wasn't allowed to be a Gryffindor even though I wanted to. I wasn't allowed to fall in love with the mudblo- Hermione, but I did. And through years of torture its too late now. I coulnd't be friends with the defeator of Lord Voldemort even though I wanted to. Damn Harry I'm NOT gonna KILL you. I'm gonna go get Dumbledore," Draco said, then he left Harry feeling like he had not a shred of good in him.

_Draco likes Hermione?_

In the castle corridors 

****Draco ran through the hallways trying to find Snape McGonagall or Dumbledore himself. He ran into Granger.

"Malfoy what the Hell? Slow down whats the emergency? Did Crabbe actually learn how to spell his own name?" Hermione taunted. Draco just grabbed her hand and continued running.

"Come with me. Harry came to me and-,"

"HARRY CAME TO YOU? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU," Hermione interrupted.

"SHUT UP. WE NEED TO HURRY OR HE"S GONNA KIL HIMSELF!"

Hermione instantly did as told. They crashed into Snape next.

"Draco whats this nonsense? You're actually holding the mudblood's hands?" Snape sneered.

"Professor, Harry's gonna kill himself," Hermione and Draco spluttered at the same time.

"Oh what a shame!" Snape said insincerely.

"Professor!" the two shouted in unison.

"All right." The professor sent an instant owl. The next moment Dumbledore turned up right next to them.

"How-"

"Where is he?" Dumbledore commanded.

"Next to Hagrid's pumpkins on the grounds." Malfoy said.

Dumbledore left. "Why are you helping him, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Because if it weren't for my father, I'd be a Gryffindor and I'd be his friend and hopefully…"

"Hopefully what," Hermione inquired.

"Your boyfriend."

"Oh," Hermione said. She was shocked. Draco Turned on his heel and left.

A/N sorry my chapters are so short I don't have a lot of time to write. Hope you like it so far. There won't be a lot of Hermione/Draco just a couple more scenes. I'm almost done (I don't want to write too much—if you do and you're a good author the suspense kills. Thanks wtyl (write to ya later)

_FPSS (sykotik)_


	5. Chpt 5: Lavender Hearts

**Chapter 5: Lavender Hearts.**

"Harry, you ready?" Lav asked.

"Yeah babe… Hang on one more minute. I'm almost ready," Harry said nervously. "Okay, I'm ready." He walked out and Lavender gasped.

"I thought we were going to… Harry, are you?… I'm confused." Lav spluttered.

"Lav, you know how you got the hint that I was cheating with someone else too?" Harry asked. _Here it comes. This is what Draco said to do. Its my funeral…_

"Who is it Harry?" Lav asked, suddenly all serious. "Tell me. No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. I want to be with you Harry. That's all I want."

"Its Ginny. But Lav, I don't think you can be with me. I don't love Ginny, or Cho, or-," Harry said before he was interrupted.

"If you don't love them then why can't we work out?" Lav said in a tone that was clearly full of jealousy and rage. _Crap_ Harry thought.

"Because I don't love you either. I was using you and Ginny to convince myself that I did love Cho. I know it doesn't make sense but in a way I kind of thought cheating on her would make me fell guilty and realize that I really did love Cho. And yeah I felt guilty but not guilty enough. I think… I know I love someone but I don't know who," Harry said.

"Fuck you," Lav said out of pure rage. "Fuck you, fuck Ginny, and fuck Cho." Harry was shocked. "I don't ever want to see your disgusting face again, you filthy little man-whore."

"Umm… Lavender, I didn't want-," Harry choked.

"DON'T EVEN CONSIDER YOURSELF WORTHY OF SPEAKING MY NAME DAMNIT. DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LOVED YOU." Lav screamed. "Get out. Get out NOW!"

With Ginny in the ROR 

"Harry what are you saying?" Ginny asked.

"I'm saying that I can't be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you," Harry said, stony. If Lav was that bad Harry didn't want to see how bad the daughter of Molly Weasley would react to this. So he took the stony route.

Ginny started crying. "But I love you Harry," she said. "I thought that was enough."

"I've got to go." Harry left. _Why am I so disgusting? _He thought.

In the dormitory 

Harry lay on the bed all by himself. He still hadn't the nerve to break up with Cho. Partially because he still didn't know who it was that made him feel complete. He had the feeling almost all the time. But he was around girls all the time, too. When he didn't have that feeling, he was with a guy, like Ron. So this didn't make sense. He made a checklist on a piece of paper.

_The Girls_

_HermioneNo_

_Parvarti_

_PadmaNo_

_PansyHell no_

He noticed how he left one and only one blank as he finished the list of all the girls in the entire seventh year. _Parvarti. I've never really seriously considered being with her._ He thought. But he realized how he enjoyed spending time with her almost as much as he enjoyed spending time with Ron and Hermione. He remembered last quidditch game how he noticed her cheering hard for him in the stands, a few seats away from Ron and Hermione. He smiled. _Okay. Now, for Cho. _

The next day 

"Cho! Cho! Wait up!" Harry called. "Cho, I need to talk to you."

A/N 

_Muahahaha you'll never read about the interaction… But next chapter… you might find out if he can get Parvarti. Not much longer in the story now… Only a couple more chapters left I think. I dunno, I guess I''m not good at writing stories. But oh well…_

_For anyone who reviews : 50 house points… and I'll sort you next chapter… BUT U HAVE TO REVIEW!_


	6. Chpt 6: And the like

**Chapter 6: And the Like**

Harry walked down by the river. He still felt like crap from breaking up with Cho. Of the many things she said, only one stuck into his head, repeating itself over and over again, with a torturing reminder of how sick and disgusting and _perverted _he was. "Okay," she had said, her eyes full of tears. "Okay, but… But if you ever want to come back to me I'll be there."

Harry wished she would have cried like Ginny, or even better exploded like Lavender. But she didn't. She was calm and collected, and the hurt in her face hurt even more than Lavender's words or Ginny's tears. _"Okay, but… But if you ever want to come back to me I'll be there. I'll be there. If you ever want to come back. To me. I'll be there." _ The repetition made him sick, and he threw up into the great lake. One of the merpeople swam up and screeched. _That must mean disgusting. _

"I am disgusting. I'm so fucking disgusting. SCREW YOU!" He yelled.

"I'll pass," said a girly voice from behind him. "Hey, Harry."

Harry smiled meekly as his stomach did a backflip. "Parvarti. Hey."

"I've heard about… about what you did," Parvarti said. "The whole school has. And Slytherin thinks Draco is a sick bastard, and he's asked Dumbledore if he could be in Gryffindor instead. He's 'consulting the hat,'" Parvarti and Harry both chuckled, inspite of the tense mood.

"You must hate me now too, for what I did to Lav, you know.

"No. I don't, but I should," Parvarti smiled yet again.

"Cool. At least that's one girl that doesn't hate me right now. There's Hermione that hates me, of course Pansy but that's a good thing. There's Ginny and Lavender of course. There's Padma, and the like. Every girl hates me. The guys are all 'How'd you do it.' I refuse to answer," Harry said. It was so easy to talk to her. She seemed to have this way of digesting every word you said and making it's meaning 12 times more important. He leaned in closer.

"You've got freckles!" he said. Parvarti laughed.

"I said I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean I trust you," Parvarti leaned back.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, okay then," Harry said, suddenly extremely embarrassed.

"What's that piece of paper?" Parvarti asked, noticing the love-them/love-them-not list sticking out of his pocket.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. Parvarti giggled and started wrestling Harry,

"Give me the paper!" Parvarti said childishly. They wrestled and laughed some more. All of a sudden Parvarti stopped the giggling. Harry, who'd been fighting with his eyes closed, opened his eyes. He was straddling Parvarti. She looked beautiful: the sun shining in her hair, a playful twinkling was set in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her impulsively. When he looked up again, she was startled but seemed to enjoy the kiss. He stood up, and brushed himself off. He then walked away, not noticing the paper he had left behind him, as it had fallen out of his pocket.

**In the Gryffindor common room**

Harry thought about what had happened down by the lake. He had actually kissed Parvarti. And it felt more magical than any kiss that any other girl had given him. It had passion; pure flaming passion. It was-

None other than Parvarti herself had walked in, holding a piece of paper. Harry hung his head in shame.

"Oh shit," Harry said.

"Yeah Oh shit!" Parvarti laughed. "Maybe with time. Or, if you would prefer, now?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Now," Harry smiled back.

_He he he I did it they're together now. I finished the sixth book the day after it came out. But hey I gotta go. Review and I'll write more faster. And I'll sort you into houses. 50 points for reviews. Remember, you're review will determine which house you'll be sorted in. _


End file.
